If Only You Could See
by Lori Lemonberry
Summary: A i B, następcy L'a, najlepsi przyjaciele. Zafascynowany L'em, B, nie zauważa, że z jego przyjacielem zaczyna się dziać coś złego. Kiedy chce mu pomóc, okazuje się być już na to za późno…
1. Informacje i ostrzeżenia

**Autor: **Lori Lemonberry

**Beta: **brak (autobetowanie)

**Tytuł: **_If Only You Could See_

**Stan:** niezakończone

**Seria: **_Death Note_

**Gatunek: **angst, drama, friendship, hurt/comfort, tragedy

**Główni bohaterowie: **A, Beyond Birthday, L Lawliet

**Pairing: **brak (ewentualne aluzje A/BB; Beyond Birthday/L Lawliet)

**Rating: **T (13+)

**Długość:** planowane 8 rozdziałów, ale może ulec zmianie

**Ostrzeżenia:** blood**, **cutter, darkfic, deathfic, gen

**Uwagi: **OOC A (pozwoliłam sobie na wykreowanie tej postaci według własnego gustu, ponieważ kanon praktycznie nic nam o niej nie mówi), prequel (do fanfiction _All For You -_ s/8713334/1/All-For-You)

**Streszczenie: **A i B, następcy L'a, najlepsi przyjaciele. Zafascynowany L'em, B, nie zauważa, że z jego przyjacielem zaczyna się dziać coś złego. Kiedy chce mu pomóc, okazuje się być już na to za późno…


	2. It felt like sunshine

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział pierwszy

**It felt like sunshine**

Był ciepły, słoneczny dzień. Promienie sierpniowego słońca śmiało przedzierały się przez szyby, wpadając do przestronnych pokoi sierocińca Wammy's House. W jednej z sal, pomimo okresu wakacyjnego, właśnie odbywały się zajęcia lekcyjne.

Uczniowie siedzieli w swoich ławkach, sprawiając wrażenie skupionych na lekcji, jednak w rzeczywistości, niemalże każdy z nich zajmował się czymś zupełnie innym. Ciężko było skupić się na nauce, kiedy na dworze była taka piękna pogoda.

Za obszernym biurkiem nauczycielskim siedział zastawiony stosami papierów Roger. Zajmując się ich przeglądaniem, nie był w stanie dostrzec, że jego podopieczni nie zajmują się tym, czym powinni. Lub może zwyczajnie nie chciał tego widzieć? W końcu było tak gorąco, że nawet on sam nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na zajmowanie się tą papierkową robotą.

Mello oparł łokcie na ławce, zasłaniając dłonią twarz przez natrętnymi promieniami słońca świecącymi mu prosto w twarz. Wyszeptał parę słów do Matta, z którym siedział w ławce. Czerwonowłosy zignorował swojego przyjaciela, grając pod ławką w najnowszą wersję Pokemonów na swoim Game Boyu. Zdenerwowany Mello prychnął i opadł na blat, chowając głowę w ramionach, jednocześnie uwalniając się od denerwującego słońca. Tuż za nimi siedział Near, który już dawno rozwiązał zadane przez Rogera polecenia i teraz najwyraźniej się nudził, okręcając swoje białe włosy wokół palców.

Wśród reszty uczniów zajętych wszystkim innym, tylko nie nauką, siedzieli BB i A. Byli tak nierozłączni jak Matt i Mello. Razem siedzieli w ławce, razem odrabiali zadania domowe, razem się bawili, praktycznie wszystko robili razem. Poza tym byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Obaj szczupli o jasnej karnacji i czarnych włosach. Różnił ich jedynie kolor oczu oraz co ważniejsze, charakter. Beyond, o czerwonych oczach, był miły, zawsze uśmiechnięty oraz towarzyski. A był w pewnym sensie jego przeciwieństwem. Jego oczy w kolorze bezchmurnego nieba zdawały się skrywać wiele tajemnic. A był cichy, spokojny i często zamyślony, jednak mimo to bardzo sympatyczny. Nie lubił jednak zbyt długo przebywać w towarzystwie, wolał spędzać czas w samotności. Wyjątkiem był jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Beyond. Z nim mógł siedzieć godzinami, nawet w milczeniu.

– Hej, A – szepnął Beyond, szturchając przyjaciela.

– Hmm? – mruknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z kartki, na której coś właśnie rysował.

– Wiesz może jak rozwiązać ostatnie zadanie? – zapytał Beyond, wciąż mówiąc szeptem – bo nie wiem jak…

Przerwał, gdy spostrzegł, że kartka z zadaniami jego przyjaciela jest pusta, a ten w najlepsze oddaje się swojej pasji.

– Hej, A – szepnął, tym razem głośniej – nic nie rozwiązałeś.

– Yhm – mruknął tylko.

Zirytowany Beyond po prostu wyrwał mu z ręki ołówek.

– Hej! – zbuntował się niebieskooki.

– Nie oddam ci tego, póki nie rozwiążesz tych zadań – powiedział ostro BB – niedługo Roger będzie zbierać kartki, a twoja jest pusta.

A westchnął i zabrał się za rozwiązywanie zadań. Beyond go obserwował. Z pierwszym jakoś sobie poradził, ale z drugim było już gorzej. Czarnowłosy zaczął gryźć końcówkę długopisu, wpatrując się tępo w tekst przed sobą.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz spisać ode mnie – zaproponował BB, wiedząc, że niedługo skończy się czas.

– Dzięki – szepnął A, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.

Beyond również się uśmiechnął i podał mu swoją kartkę.

– Za pięć minut zbieram wasze prace – oświadczył Roger zza biurka.

Po tych słowach Mello od razu podniósł się z ławki i zaczął szybko rozwiązywać zadania, szturchając Matta, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby również się za to zabrał. Matt z wielkiej łaski odłożył konsolę i zabrał się za pracę, co chwila zerkając na kartkę swojego przyjaciela. Obserwujący tą scenę Near, tylko pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą.

– Pośpiesz się – ponaglał przyjaciela BB.

Po pięciu minutach spisywania w pośpiechu zadań, Roger w końcu podniósł się z krzesła, oświadczył, że czas minął i zaczął przechadzać się po klasie zbierając prace.

– Szybciej – szepnął Beyond, widząc zbliżającego się w ich kierunku nauczyciela.

– Już kończę – odpowiedział A.

Niestety Roger nie był głupi, i od razu zorientował się, że A najzwyczajniej w świecie ściąga całą pracę od swojego kolegi. Podszedł do ich ławki i jednym ruchem ręki wyrwał A jego pracę.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał.

A spuścił głowę, a Beyond bezsensownie zapytał:

– Ale co?

Roger zmierzył go najsurowszym spojrzeniem na jakie było go stać, i zapytał:

– Czy ty uważasz mnie za idiotę, B?

Beyond wymruczał coś pod nosem i utkwił wzrok z blacie ławki, jakby był teraz najciekawszą rzeczą na świecie.

– Wstań – polecił Roger.

Beyond wstał, wciąż wpatrując się w to samo miejsce.

– Ty też, A.

Czarnowłosy wykonał polecenie.

– Nie będę tolerować takiego zachowania – powiedział – obaj zostaniecie po lekcjach.

W idealnej ciszy rozległ się chichot Mello. Roger usłyszał to i natychmiast się odwrócił, po czym podszedł do ławki, przy której siedzieli Matt i Mello.

– Wy dwaj również zostaniecie po lekcjach – powiedział – całe dzisiejsze zajęcia się obijaliście.

Roger westchnął, po czym zwrócił się do klasy:

– Reszta niech położy swoje kartki na biurku, i jesteście wolni. Wasza czwórka zostaje.

– Przepraszam – szepnął A do BB, kiedy Roger wrócił do swojego biurka, a reszta wychowanków zaczęła opuszczać salę.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział BB, uśmiechając się lekko – odsiedzimy karę i też będziemy już wolni.

A niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Przepraszam, to była moja wina – przepraszał po raz kolejny A, gdy wieczorem wracali do swoich pokoi.

– Nie przejmuj się tak – powiedział BB – tylko następnym razem postaraj się uważać na lekcji, nie chcę, żebyś miał jakieś problemy.

– Okej, okej – przytaknął A.

Nagle nie wiadomo skąd, przed nimi pojawił się L z pokaźnym plikiem kartek, który bez słowa wręczył A.

– Postaraj się zrobić to jak najszybciej i przynieść mi jutro przeliczone i posegregowane wszystkie dane.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział cicho A.

L włożył ręce do kieszeni swoich dżinsów, i garbiąc się odszedł bez żadnego pożegnania.

A westchnął spoglądając na niemały plik dokumentów, które trzymał w dłoni.

– Pomóc ci z tym? – zaproponował BB.

– Nie, nie trzeba – odpowiedział A – poradzę sobie.

– Dasz radę sam zrobić to do jutra? – zapytał Beyond.

– Tak – powiedział niezbyt przekonująco – z resztą nie mam wyjścia.

Dalszą drogę do swoich pokoi przebyli w milczeniu.


End file.
